


Lie to Me

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Girl Penis, Lying about Past Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Traumakink, Younger Rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A student shows up outside her teacher's apartment, pleading for help. She doesn't really need help, though, and as for what shewants...
Relationships: High School Teacher/Her Desperate-For-Attention Student, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 38
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belladonawritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/gifts).



Giulia was a compulsive, attention-seeking liar. Lenny knew that. And yet, she was letting Giulia stay the night with her in her cramped studio apartment anyway.

It was a school night, and she’d been planning to turn in early so that she’d be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for first period class tomorrow. She’d been in her nightgown and making herself a cup of chamomile tea when Giulia called. She hadn’t recognized the number, and usually she just ignored spam calls. She doesn’t know why she’d picked up the phone on this occasion, but she did.

Now she was living to regret it.

“Ms. Leonard?” The voice on the line had quavered.

“Who is this?” Lenny had asked. There’d been no reply, but of course she’d already known.

“Giulia? Is this Giulia? How did you get my number?”

No reply to that last question either, of course. Instead, Giulia had gotten straight to the point. “I need someplace to stay, Ms. Leonard.” The quaver was gone. Funny thing, that. “Do you think you can put me up for the night? Please? I’m outside your building now, and I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Lenny had decided not to ask how Giulia had acquired her home address. An honest answer to a question like that from Giulia would only end in tears – fake tears for Giulia and _real_ tears for Lenny, most likely. “I, oh…oh, alright,” she’d agreed reluctantly, against her better judgment. “I’m on the fourth floor.” She’d taken a deep, steadying breath to gather her resolve. Then she’d buzzed Giulia into the building.

“Ms. Leonard.” No “hello,” no “good evening.” No “thank you,” either. Not that Lenny had ever expected such social niceties from Giulia. On top of that, though, she’d looked like shit. Her legs had been scuffed, and she’d been bleeding from a host of shallow cuts. Her lip had been split, too. The skirt of her school uniform had been torn. Her hair had been tangled and mussed, the customary pigtails practically falling out of their ribbons.

Lenny had never liked Giulia. In fact, Giulia was her least favorite student. It was the self-regard, the grandiosity, _the lying_ – she really, really didn’t like the lying. And naturally, that one time Giulia had seen fit to tell the truth about anything…well. Lenny still had no clue how she’d found out, and hell, she would’ve preferred another of Giulia’s brazen, bald-faced lies when it came to _that._ So yeah, seeing Giulia like this – maybe she ought to have gloated. The girl had gotten her comeuppance. But no, she hadn’t gloated. She’d felt neither pity nor elation.

“Bathroom’s to your right,” Lenny had said, voice calm but uncompromising. “Get yourself cleaned up while I make you some tea.”

Surprisingly, Giulia had done as she was told. Lenny had listened to her taking a shower while she’d prepared a new cup of chamomile tea for Giulia and a second cup for herself.

Lenny had already been seated at her table with the cups of tea when Giulia emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in one of Lenny’s towels and nothing else, hair damp, skin soft and warm. Lenny had pushed a cup towards Giulia and gestured for her to be seated. “Alright. Tell me what happened,” she’d said without preamble.

The story Giulia had had to tell was pretty awful, that was for sure, and she’d told it with lurid detail. The school’s star quarterback had asked to meet her after sports practice behind the Burger King. Giulia, flattered by the attention, or so she’d said, had agreed. When she’d gotten there, however, the star quarterback had been nowhere in sight, but three of his buddies from the team had been, and they’d clearly been waiting for her.

“They held me down, Ms. Leonard. I couldn’t stop them,” Giulia had said. “You probably don’t believe me; you probably think I’m a slut. But I’m not, Ms. Leonard. I’d never even done it before. I was a virgin, I swear I was, and they tore me right open. I saw the blood on their dicks afterwards. And they had such big ones – aaaah, they _hurt_ me, Ms. Leonard.” At this point, Giulia had actually managed to squeeze out a few fake tears. “The last one fucked me in the ass because my cunt was too loose and sloppy for him to get off. He made me lick him clean too…after, you know.”

It’d been all to easy for Lenny to imagine the scenario as Giulia described it. Giulia, lying on the squalid back-alley pavement, plaid school uniform skirt bunched up around her waist, legs outspread, clit swollen and pussy gaping, inner thighs glistening with traces of blood and semen. Her mouth, wet from sucking football player dick, her lip split because he was so thick. The images had been so vivid that Lenny had started to develop a problem in her pants.

Lenny had crossed her legs and tried to ignore that urgent ache. “You can stay the night, but in the morning, I want you to go to see the school nurse. Okay?”

“Okay.” Giulia had nodded.

“Good. You can sleep in my bed. I’ll take the floor.” It would be better to remove temptation right from the start, Lenny had told herself. Especially since she couldn’t decide whether that transparently tall tale had made her want to fuck Giulia herself or to _be_ her.

In the end, Giulia joined Lenny on the floor and decided for both of them.

“Ha, I knew it!” Giulia crowed as she climbed on top of Lenny and straddled her hips. Her bare ass rested on the bulge between Lenny’s legs. “Ms. Leonard, you’ve got a dick! Ooooh, and look,” she cried as she exposed the most shameful part of Lenny, the part she’d spent years wishing away, while being too fearful of the surgery to truly have it removed. “Look at how big it is!”

Lenny groaned as her erection slid along the slick folds of Giulia’s inner labia and settled against her hole. She’d lied about that, too, Lenny thought, hysterical laughter trapped in her throat; she wasn’t loose and sloppy at all. Her tight pussy was positively _heavenly_ …


End file.
